The Fifth Watson
by HellishYardxxx
Summary: L's family isn't as normal as they seem.
1. The Kira Case

**I don't own Death Note.**

Sometime after the death of Raye Penber and his fiancée, Naomi Misora, the Japanese police began to distrust L leaving only a few members active to hunt down Kira. However, knowing that L himself will be putting his life on the line, he will do whatever it takes to bring Kira to justice.

Standing up while slouching, the young detective slowly walks into his daughter's room. Finding the two-year-old sleeping peacefully in her bed, L gently pets her chocolate brown hair and then kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

Even though his daughter would only be raised by her mother if anything happens to himself, the least that the insomniac father wants to do was to put his own family in danger.

"Seychelle, if I were to die during the Kira investigation, tell Elle that I loved her very much and that she should not be discourage of becoming a detective because I know that one day she'll surpass me," the young detective spoke to his wife.

"Of course, after all she does carry the blood of the first Watson," Seychelle was confident.

"I'll have to get going. Good night."

"Night," the fourth Watson kissed her husband.

 _I won't let you die._

Xxx

With only six remaining members of the Japanese police, L invites them to his hotel's room. Much to their surprise, they did not expect him to appear as a young man with a disorganized appearance. As the Kira case remains ongoing, L continues discussing about the killer with the team.

 **Assuming that this story follows the same as in the anime and manga, I would write another story focusing on L's daughter and wife while he's away.**


	2. A Pre-Planned Vengeance

**I love L. He's so precious ^-^**

 _A window begins to display an image of a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes._

"Hi daddy," the two year old smiled.

"Hello Elle, how are you?" L smiled back.

"Great! Mommy's making paper-wrapped cake for dessert!"

"That sounds delicious. I'm sorry for not being there, I have to work on a rather difficult case."

"That's ok because I know you'll catch Kira. If daddy can solve any case, then finding Kira would be a piece of cake!" Elle was confident.

The young detective chuckled. "I have to go now."

"Alright, bye daddy. Bring Kira to justice!" the little girl ended the conversation.

 _She's such a special child, so brilliant… so full of life. I couldn't bear losing her; otherwise what kind of a detective and father I would be if I couldn't protect my own child? After all, losing Elle would be like losing a piece of myself._

Every month, the young detective tries his very best to see his daughter though his laptop. Knowing that he'll be putting his own life in the line, the least that he wants before anything happens to him was to see his daughter.

 _Elle, you'll always be my little girl._

With no one in the world (with the exception of Watari) knowing that the young detective had a family, L was confident that no one will touch them, not even Kira.

Xxx

"Mommy? Daddy's never been outside before. Is the Kira case really that difficult?" Elle asked her mother.

"Let's say that Kira is very smart, or better yet, smarter than your father. Kira will do whatever it takes to get rid of bad people and those who oppose him. Even if he get rid of your father, I won't let him die. Elle, you know that you and I are much more powerful than the madman, so even if Kira happens to find us, it will be impossible for him to get rid of us the easy way."

"Make sense," Elle responded.

"That's a good girl. Now wash your hands, I made egg drop soup and fried rice for dinner."

"Okay."

 _I won't let you get way Kira. I know exactly who you are. I know your every move, your motivation, the source of your power, and your fate. If you dare try to kill my husband, I'll make sure that every Death Note falling from the sky meets my wrath! When you die without going to either heaven or hell, I'll send you to the depths of the Hellish Yard and be forever tortured for eternity._

 **The next chapter will take place several years ago before Elle was born.**


	3. Death under the Moonlit Night

**This chapter takes place before Seychelle met L.**

 _On September 1_ _st_ _, 1991 two girls were found in a cabin in Pembrey Woods along with a body of a 30-year-old woman. The victim was none other than the international serial killer, Izzy Rogers. The cause of death was unknown. While the police are investigating, they found a variety of weapons and a list of potential victims. The girls, however, were concluded to be abducted and held hostage for more than eight years. There were no signs of violence or sexual abuse. They are currently placed at the Wammy's House until the relatives are contacted._

 _Xxx_

 _When me and my twin sister were only two-years-old, we were forced to watch our father and brother die in the hands of a woman who broke into our mansion. Mother was stabbed, but she was strong enough to fight back until the police arrived. After my brother and father's funeral, matters became worse. Two years later, me and my sister were tortured and bullied by the teenage sons and daughters of noble families during a party. They were all envious. Envious enough to push their bullying into outright cruelty. When mother came, she ended the party. The teenagers who abused me and my sister as a purpose to take out their problems on were charged with child abuse and pledged guilty, because me and my sister were very young, bribery was impossible._

 _We fled as far away as possible until we ended up in a gutter with no memory. We expected death to meets its goal, but that is until the woman who murdered my father and brother took us in. She raised us to become assassins and gave us false love and praise so that we would remain loyal to her. For eight years, she would always educate us in academics in an assassinated way and gave us missions that she knows that we will complete without ever getting caught. She knows that there are people who wanted her executed. Despite being wanted in many, many countries, no one, not even the smartest people in the world, could outwit her because she has us. Perhaps she knows who we truly are._

 _Even though we were raised by a false mother for many years, we were not aware of her true nature due to our young age. She gave us food, water, clothing, shelter, and education. She never abuses us because we never made her unhappy. We always believe that she was our true mother…_

 _That is… until she abandoned us._

 _A week after our 12_ _th_ _birthday, the people who were after our false mother knew exactly where we were hiding. It was in one of the most haunted forests in the world, but me, my sister, and our false mother aren't frightened one bit. She took advantage of the rumors and it was the perfect hideout to keep witnesses away. Unfortunately, that never stops the people after our false mother from coming._

 _One night, during the full moon, our false mother told us that she will take us to safety so we followed her deep into the forest until we were lost and soon realized that she deserted us. We began to hallucinate after that because we were scared and distraught that she left us to perish._

 _Tracing back our steps, we found our shelter with a witch residing inside. The moment she opened that door was the moment that we…_

 _Kill her._

 _Our eyes were filled with bloodlust and insanity that reached to the fullest potential. They were beyond than what she imagined._

 _As we approach her, smiling, her hair turned white and met her end._

 **…and narrated by Seychelle Lawliet-Watson herself.**


End file.
